Voldemort Killed Her Personally
by I'veGotManyNames
Summary: She could have been great. But they don't remember that. Voldemort killed her personally, they say. But they don't remember why.


**AN: **Well, it's been a while... and this isn't really very long. But I hope you enjoy it either way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its related works.**

* * *

**Voldemort Killed Her Personally**

*.*.*

Dorcas Meadowes was many things. She was a fighter and she was a thinker, she was a builder and she was a liar, and she could have been great.

*.*.*

In another land, in another time, in another universe, they might have called her Dorcas Death-Bringer. They might have remembered her brilliance and her boldness and her bravery. They might have remembered the carnage that followed in her wake on the battlefields, they might have remembered her ruthlessness, they might have remembered her victories. Dorcas Death-Bringer might have been a goddess of war.

But in this land, in this time, in this universe, she is not and they remember only her ultimate defeat. Voldemort killed her personally, they say and make no mention of how she was brilliant and bold and brave here too.

*.*.*

In another land, in another time, in another universe, they might have called her Dorcas Truth-Seeker. They might have remembered her curiosity and her intelligence and her sarcasm. They might have remembered the burning questions in her eyes, they might have remembered her never-ending search for answers, they might have remembered the sharpness of her mind. Dorcas Truth-Seeker might have been a goddess of knowledge.

But in this land, in this time, in this universe, she is not and they remember only her death and not her life. Voldemort killed her personally, they say and make no mention of how she was curious and intelligent and sarcastic here too.

*.*.*

In another land, in another time, in another universe, they might have called her Dorcas Strength-Giver. They might have remembered her steadfastness and her tirelessness and her loyalty. They might have remembered the empires her steady hands raised up from the ground, they might have remembered the heroes she protected, they might have remembered the way she stood tall between those she loved and those that would wish them harm. Dorcas Strength-Giver might have been a goddess of devotion.

But in this land, in this time, in this universe, she is not and they remember only the way she fell. Voldemort killed her personally, they say and make no mention of how she was steadfast and tireless and loyal here too.

*.*.*

In another land, in another time, in another universe, they might have called her Dorcas Lie-Teller. They might have remembered her lies and her mischief and her ambition. They might have remembered the clever traps she laid, they might have remembered the way she caught her enemies in nets woven out of words, they might have remembered the way none of it was ever enough for her. Dorcas Lie-Teller might have been a goddess of deceit.

But in this land, in this time, in this universe, she is not and they remember only that she is no more. Voldemort killed her personally, they say and make no mention of how she was a liar and mischievous and ambitious here too.

*.*.*

In another land, in another time, in another universe, they might have called her Dorcas the Great, and she might have raised empires by sheer force of will alone and razed armies to the ground with little more than that. She might have found the answers she so desperately searched and used them to make the world better. She might have seen her ambitions fulfilled.

In this land, in this time, in this universe, she dies before she can do any of those things, she dies before she can achieve greatness. And so, they say Voldemort killed her personally, but they don't remember why. And there's no one around to tell them anymore, no one to tell them of this woman who could have been great, because she was brilliant and bold and brave and curious and intelligent and sarcastic and steadfast and tireless and loyal and a liar and mischievous and ambitious.

She remains simply Dorcas Meadowes. Voldemort killed her personally.

*.*.*


End file.
